Tanks Academy (Sensha Gakuen) 2: Flag of Unity
by Drakou
Summary: Following the end of season 1, a new season is coming to the alliance between Oarai and Naha. With the new changes, the boys and girls shall confront the more serious face of the battlefield. Not only tanks, but even the planes, they shall have to fly if they want to win this war: The War of Unity. P/S: Some materials taken from War Thunder (Raiden Sensou) as the sequel of both.
1. Coming Soon

"Kurogane: Bandits at my six!

Soujirou: I got your back!

Kurogane: Almost...*drops the bomb down to Pravda's tanks*...Bingo! Miporin, commence the attack.

Miho: Fire!"

**DRAKOU'S DOUJINSHI PRESENTS**

** AS THE SEQUEL OF BOTH TANKS ACADEMY (SENSHA GAKUEN) AND WAR THUNDER (RAIDEN SENSOU) SERIES**

** AS THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ANIME SERIES GIRLS UND PANZER**

"Kurogane: *shooting down one Lavochkin La-7* One more!

Soujirou *doing an Immelmann*: Now, Kuro-kun!

Kurogane *another score to the other bandit by his A6M5 Reisen*: Gotcha!

*On the ground, Kitagawa spectating the battle via his binoculars, he found Kurogane and Soujirou flying through him*

Kitagawa: Hold your ground!

*The tanks of the alliance are holding the position against the hostiles under the command of Katyusha while Miho leading the attack wing to Pravda's flanks. On the sky, Kurogane and Soujirou are chasing down the Soviet fighters, thus carving the path for the team of Aichi D3A2 dive bombers into the battle.

Kurogane *chasing the Yakovlev Yak-9UT who is also diving down*: Come on...come on. I got you!

*He fires his cannons which their lines moving towards Nonna and her tank who's facing him, too.*

**TANKS ACADEMY 2: FLAG OF UNITY**

**"BY AIR. BY LAND. WE ABOVE ALL BY OUR HANDS."**

**COMING IN THE MID OF 2015**


	2. Night before Christmas - Special Extra

**TANKS ACADEMY 2 - SPECIAL EPISODE  
>THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS<strong>

_DECEMBER.24TH.2013. TIME 2250. SNOWY WITH -6 CELSIUS DEGREES. CLEAR SKY WITH NO WIND._  
><em>OPERATION SANTA - CODENAME HO HO HO<em>  
><em>STATUS: CONFIDENTIAL - READY FOR ACTION<em>  
><em>OPERATOR: COMRADE COMMISSAR - FIELD MARSHALSCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT. RYUKOU KUROGANE_

Oarai, crew Minotaur's house. Everyone is preparing for the Christmas with the help from crew Anko. The clock is ticking down to the Zero hour.

Inside Kurogane's room...

Kurogane *reading battleplans while talking to the telephone*: Alright. We shall have this small stop at this night. But remember, after that day my divisions won't give you a single chance to win.

Shiho: So you're obeying the spirit of Christmas, right?

Kurogane *smirks*: Just because my comrades need a rest they're deserved for!

Shiho: Then, so be it.

Kurogane hangs up the phone before sneaking out of his room without getting his friends' attention. Riding his Kawasaki out from the garage, he speeds straight towards the airfield which the decorated bombers Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu are waiting with their crews.

Kurogane *salutes the crews*: Are we ready now?

Bomber pilots: Your orders, comrade commander!

Kurogane *nods satisfied*: Then let's become Santa Claus this night, comrades!

Under the instructing lights from the air control, the bombers which being towed by two pair of Mitsubishi A6M8 Reisen fighters decorated as red nosed reindeer each are taking off one by one. Reaching the best altitude under the guide of Kurogane who's flying with glowing red aerobatic smoke, the squadron returns to Oarai's horizon which the ship is anchoring. Aiming to the designated targets.

Kurogane *playing as Santa*: Ho Ho Ho!

Pilots: Roger. Ho Ho Ho!

The bombers drop their bombs - caches of thousand smaller presents parachuting down to the ship. Some of them dropped at crew Minotaur's backyard of the house which everyone inside saw that scene and went out.

Kurogane *orders*: Light the night up.

Bombers *preparing Schräge Musik loaded with firework bullets*: Roger. Lighting up!

The bombers start firing the cannons which soon their bullets became sparkles of colorful fireworks all over the dark sky above Oarai. Presents keep falling down to the hands of the students of this Naha-Oarai alliance while they are enjoying the magnificence from the pilots playing Santa and reindeer. Inside every presents, there are notes written by hand.

_"MAY THE BEST CHRISTMAS TO MY FRIENDS, MY COMRADES! TOMORROW, WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!"_


	3. A New Dawn - Special Extra 2

**TANKS ACADEMY 2 - SPECIAL EPISODE**  
><strong>A NEW RED DAWN<strong>

_DECEMBER.31ST.2013. TIME 2330. CLEAR SKY WITH 21 CELSIUS DEGREES_  
><em>NAHA-OARAI SCHOOL CARRIER. LOCATION NAHA PORT. OKINAWA<em>  
><em>OPERATION NEW DAWN - CODENAME H.N.Y<em>  
><em>STATUS: READY FOR ACTION - DECLASSIFIED<em>  
><em>OPERATOR: COMRADE COMMISSAR - FIELD MARSHALSCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT. RYUKOU KUROGANE_  
><em>VICE OPERATOR(S): 1ST TANKERY "VICTORY" DIVISION COMMANDER - TANKERY GENERALSCHOOL COUNCIL VICE PRESIDENT. NISHIZUMI MIHO/"SAKAI" AIR DIVISION VICE COMMANDER - SAKAI SQUADRON VICE LEADER. SAKAI 1. AICHI YOSHIRO_

At the final night of the year, both crew Anko and Minotaur was gathering inside the crew's house, preparing something special for the New Year's Eve. The kimonos and yukata decorated as anglerfishes, Hajime designed those, Hana refined those into perfection and Saori made those becoming reality with the measurements collected from Yukari by her tools while the other boys did what they could to help making these special clothes. Inside Kurogane's room, he's now finalizing with Anzu, Momo and Miho about the preparation of the event which is counting down.

Kurogane *calling to the phone*: Did the fireworks ready yet?

Yoshiro *answering*: Even the Anti Air division joined helping us to fire the large caliber fireworks too, comrade commander. They are eager to see a new year is coming with new changes to our revolution.

Anti Air commander *joining the call*: Comrade commander, please guide our Flaks doing our part in this holiday as you'd guided us to victory!

Kurogane *smiles*: Thank you for your enthusiasm, comrade! Now load up your big mouths and follow the guide of our fighters! Your contributions shall make our night brighter as our victories!

Anti Air commander: Yes, sir!

Momo *reporting Kurogane*: Koyama-san told me that she'd finished the invitation to all the members of our alliance. We can now celebrate in time!

Anzu *jokes*: So is that we are doing the things called "Tankery Communism", right?

Kurogane: And what do you think about this?

Anzu *smiles*: This proved to me that all the rumors the people said were all goofs. You did everything you could and you'd helped us forging the brighter future to go forward!

Kurogane: That's also the sweats from your labors and now we shall reap the fruits.

Miho *having received a call from Saori, then reports to Kurogane*: Our costumes are ready, Kuro-kun!

Kurogane takes a swift look to the clock. It was near the Zero hour now, he concludes.

"Then let's get this dawn started!"

On the streets of this school carrier were stuffed with colorful stalls and the students are enjoying this before the main event which is also getting close. When the final seconds counted to zero, the fighters and Flaks fire their fireworks ammo, lighting up the sky and making the spectators from below excited. Following the main route towards the central square, columns of decorated tanks are parading under the amazement of the people, both students and citizens of the alliance. At the stage where the tanks circle around, the fighters pass through above all, releasing all of their fireworks to add more effects. After the introduction, Anzu leaves the place for both crew Anko and Minotaur members. Now dressed in the clothes they'd recently made, they are dancing the infamous Anglerfish Dance, but with innovated clothes, pink kimonos for the girls while blue yukata for the boys. The dance was now totally complete and much more refined than the previous version which the shame for not finding a spouse if they dance it.

But after all, this event brings a new change to everyone. Not only older, but the seeds of better future being sowed into them. The seeds of hope.

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! MAY THE BEST WISHES AND VICTORIES SHALL COME TO YOU!"_**


End file.
